The Unexpected
by strikelight angel
Summary: An interaction between Haruhi and Kyouya in their club room turns into something else! Some Kyouya X Haruhi. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its affiliates.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt on this series. Just a try. Please read and enjoy.

---------------

**The Unexpected**

"Kyouya-senpai"

At the sound of his name, he raises his head slightly and spares the 'girl' a minor glance, indicating that she has his attention. Normally, some people would have feel affronted at such an infuriating show of disdain and indifference, taking it as a personal insult. And Kyouya knows perfectly well he can have that kind of effect on others when he wants.

However, Kyouya also knows very well that the brunette in front of him has a similar indifference when it comes to social interaction. Kyouya, after several data collecting, as well as with information from Haruhi's father, _diagnoses_ her problem as "serious lack of self consciousness" and he personally feels that the level of her problem can be described as 'rather critical'.

"Tamaki-senpai asked me to tell you that he'll leave you to handle the cosplay tomorrow. He wants you to make the necessary arrangement on our costumes", Haruhi said in her usual monotonous voice while looking at her senpai as Kyouya takes some notes.

"It will be taken care of", Kyouya said, his tone as professional as always whenever he touches on the subject of the club's dealings. After all, all the profit the club has been making has mostly come from his proficient work. A smirk graces his feature as a few 'profiting' ideas about tomorrow's cosplay flashed across his mind.

Haruhi, despite her inability when it comes to interpreting others' action, cringes visibly at her senpai's smirk. She can almost guess what is gong on through her senpai's mind. Tamaki might be the club president, but she has come to realize soon enough the incredible influence of the _shadow king!_

"Anyway, Haruhi, who do you want to cosplay as?", asks Kyouya casually, though a part of him already knows her answer. Not that it matters, as he had already asked Renge (a cosplay pro) about this and she has promised to come and give him her advices and ideas after this.

And his guess is right on target when Haruhi answers his question.

"Umm…well, any character is fine, it doesn't really matter, right? I'm not into this kind of stuffs anyway, senpai"

Surreptitiously, Kyouya, glances mildly into Haruhi's large and intriguing brown orbs, while adjusting his glasses with his right hand to cover the action. If there is one thing he couldn't figure out, it is why someone so oblivious to everything around her has no problem telling the Hitachin twin brothers apart, a feat that even he, the master of observation cannot achieve.

She has never once failed the "Guess who is the Hitachin Twins" game. Even though the twins have never say anything out loud, Kyouya can tell from their expressions that Haruhi has done the impossible, she has broken through _that_ barrier. "_Improbable, not impossible", he corrects himself._

"What's wrong, senpai?", asks Haruhi, sweat dropping. _"_You looking at me like that totally freaks me out", Haruhi blurts out bluntly, thinking about the incident in the supermarket that day.

"Nothing important", he says in a placid tone. _"Caught in the act", Kyouya thinks to himself. _He proceeds to make a few notes into his notebook again. He should probably scrap the word 'oblivious' as Haruhi is obviously not so oblivious at times.

Whenever he thinks about the incident when he pushes her down onto the bed, and all she did is looked up at him with such indifference and telling him that he won't sleep with her cause it is not profitable to him, he can't help but feel a strange sensation tugging at a corner of his mind. A sensation he could not place. _Worry? _

In the end, he decides it is just curiosity. He just can't imagine himself worrying about her, after all, why should he? Nothing comes out of it.

"Anyway", said Haruhi, breaking Kyouya out of his ramifications. "I'm going out for a while, you know, to get more instant coffee. Tamaki senpai, as well as Kaoru and Hikaru, seems to be experimenting with them for fun".

Kyouya does not miss the slight annoyance in her speech. And he can understand why, Tamaki and the twins has been mixing the instant coffee with some other _commoner's_ substances, like instant tea to see what the result would be like., which is what they are doing even now.

And both Haruhi and him, though unspoken, clearly sees this as an extreme childishness. Wasteful too.

As Haruhi is about to turn away, Kyouya notices a speck of brown on her face. He can easily tell it is the coffee powder Tamaki and the twins probably got it on her when they dragged her to join in their 'fun' experiment.

Without much thought, his hand seems to move out on his own, reaching for the smooth skin of her face. To remove the brown speck that taints her skin. But since he is so much taller than her, he has to bent his body slightly. Haruhi looks up in surprise.

But before both of them can react further, a big 'BOOM' goes off behind Kyouya. And one needs not be a genius to figure out it is Renge's trademark entrance.

However, the sudden and unexpected force, so close behind him, incidentally causes Kyouya to lose his balance and sends him forward, spelling an impending face-first fall. He could see Haruhi reaches out to stabilize him. And, to his own surprise, he manages to prevent himself from falling.

But he quickly realize that is because Haruhi is stopping his fall, with her hand on his and….well, **_his lips locks on hers._**

And worse of all, out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Tamaki and the twins coming out to see of the prep room, and their jaws drop.

_Uh oh!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope this sounds alright. Anyway, this is just a one-shot.

Please read and kindly review. Thanks.


End file.
